Destino
by Winamark
Summary: Del destino no puedes huir, simplemente tienes que cumplirlo, esté escrito o no. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, ni la serie Saint Seiya, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**DESTINO.**

**Prólogo. **

No le gustaban los niños, nunca le habían gustado y sabía que nunca le gustarían, por eso cuando su mujer le dijo que iban a tener un hijo, le dijo claramente que él no quería saber nada de esa cosa, no hasta que creciera y se hiciera adulto, o bien que se deshiciera de ese insecto. Pero por azares del destino acabó en este lugar infecto de niños, como él decía, un maldito orfanato. Su trabajo consistía en ser el director de un orfanato a las a fueras de Lyón. Trabajo que aborrecía completamente y su única idea era encontrar otra cosa o que no hubiera más insecto. Así que, como lo primero no lo podía realizar de momento, tenía que optar por la segunda opción, la única forma de librarse de ellos es que les encontrara un nuevo hogar, poco le importaba donde fueran con tal de que se marcharán, nunca comprobaba a las personas que querían adoptar a los niños o niñas del orfanato, no era asunto suyo. Además poco le importaba, después de todo eran insectos. Y ahora iba a librarse de otro.

El hombre sentado delante de él, no era del lugar, y dudaba mucho que fuera francés, su piel está bronceada, no es moreno, juraría que es hasta es alemán por el acento que tiene, pero lo que le parecía más extraño es la cicatriz que tiene en el rostro, seguramente producto de algún accidente. Pero había algo que le intranquilizaba a Albert Dijon y, es esa mirada gris tan fría.

- Así que quiere adoptar a uno de mis niños, busca alguno en concreto – dijo pasándose la mano entre sus cabellos canosos, que en un tiempo fueron castaños.

- Sí, busco a un niño muy concreto, lo llevo buscando desde hace mucho, su cabello es azul oscuro como sus ojos, de tez morena y ahora debe tener unos seis o siete años. Me parece que responde al nombre de Kamus.

- ¿Cómo el escritor?- Albert buscó entre los papeles desperdigados sobre su escritorio, tomó un libro de tapas roja, girando una a una a las hojas y sonrió- ¡Ah, sí! El italiano raro y silencioso.

Por fin se desharía de él, alguien quería adoptarlo, ese maldito insecto desparecería de su vida y del orfanato.

- ¿Italiano?

- Sí, según el registro llegó hace dos años, del orfanato que se incendió en Italia, el que estaba cerca de Turín, es el único que sobrevivió, se llama Lucca, Kamus Lucca, otro niño no deseado- esto último le dijo para sí mismo que para su oyente.

- Tengo que verlo- ordenó aquel hombre.

- Está castigado, no puede recibir visitas. Pero podemos empezar a arreglar los papeles.

- Insisto – deposito sobre la mesa unos cuantos billetes, que rápidamente desaparecieron por la mano del director del orfanato. – Quiero estar seguro de que es el niño indicado.

El director del orfanato se levantó sin mediar palabra, introdujo más leña en la chimenea, cogió unas llaves que colgaban de la pared, así como una chaqueta de lana.

- Sígame Señor, aún no me ha dicho su nombre.

- Karl Sagner.

Si ya no tenías dudas ese tipo era alemán. Al levantarse, Albert que lo había recibido sentado se dio cuenta que se había equivocado calculando mal su altura, además de que es muy corpulento.

Albert sentía su acompañante unos pasos más atrás, era curioso que a pesar de llevar la chaqueta de lana sintiera frío, sabía que el pabellón donde se encontraban los niños es frío, apenas tenían calefacción, ya que no había presupuesto para reparar la caldera, de hecho a él no le importaba. Se detuvo un momento ante la puerta de hierro, la habitación de castigo, los niños la llamaban la prisión de hielo, porque no importaba en que época del año se encontrarán siempre hacía frió, incluso en el caluroso agosto.

Al abrir la puerta Albert esperaba encontrarse al niño en algún rincón tiritando, pero su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor, cuando aquel niño de origen italiano estaba sentado en la ventana, mirando el paisaje nevado, producto de la pequeña nevada que habían tenido hace apenas una hora, llevaba puesto un jersey y unos pantalones cortos. Es que ese niño nunca tenía frío.

- ¡Niño, ven aquí!- gritó Albert.

El pequeño volteó su cabeza, su mirada hizo que el director se estremeciera un momento, los ojos de ese niño no le gustaban nada, le miraron como siempre sin temor, era el único niño de aquel maldito orfanato que no le temía y, eso era algo que no podía consentir. La rebeldía no está permitida en los insectos.

- Hola Kamus, soy Karl.

Por un momento Albert había olvidado que no estaba sólo, Karl Sagner caminaba seguro hacia el niño y, éste le miraba más bien lo estudiaba, no mostraba nada en ese rostro estoico que normalmente lo único que mostraba era seriedad.

- He venido a buscarte, hace mucho que te buscábamos.

- ¿Va a adoptarme?- preguntó el pequeño.

- Podemos decir que si – contestó Karl.- Sr. Dijon me voy a llevar a Kamus ahora mismo.

- Disculpe Sr. Sagner, pero no puede llevárselo así por las buenas, tiene que realizarse algunos trámites y eso lleva su tiempo.

El hombre robusto sacó dos fajos de billetes más grandes que el que antes le había dado a ese ser sin escrúpulos, echándoselos a los pies, quien se quedó contemplándolos boquiabiertos, al agacharse para recogerlos.

- Supongo que lo que antes le he dado y esto, arreglarán los trámites necesarios para que el niño y yo nos podamos ir esta misma noche.

- Pero aquí hay, por los menos...

- Más de treinta mil francos. Puedo contar con se hará lo necesario para que nada pueda molestarme.

- Por supuesto, Sr. Sagner.

- Créame Sr. Dijon, no quiero regresar a este lugar nunca más, si lo hago no le agradará en absoluto verme- al decir esas palabras, Albert sintió un frío inmenso recorrer su cuerpo, el cual tiritaba de forma descontrolada.

¿Quién era ese hombre¿Para qué había venido a buscar a un niño en concreto? Son preguntas que nunca tendría respuesta, no quería saber nada de ellos y por ese motivo cuando aquel hombre misterioso cogió al niño para salir de la habitación no dijo nada, ni siquiera les impidió salir del orfanato, porque se encontraba paralizado por el frío.

Estaba anocheciendo, el niño miraba el cielo las primeras estrellas estaban saliendo, y podía ver la luna llena, iluminaba levemente los abetos y el camino de tierra. Se sentía seguro en brazos de aquel extraño, al menos le daba confianza, algo que jamás nadie le había trasmitido desde que podía recordar. Cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos, sintió que le dejaban en el suelo y fijo su vista al frente.

- Señora, es él- Karl se acababa de dirigir a una mujer vestida completamente de blanco, al lado de un todo terreno negro, pero lo que le llamó su atención fue que tenía puesta una máscara en su rostro.

La mujer avanzó un poco, poniéndose a la altura del niño, su cabello azul tocó el suelo.

- Sí, tú eres Kamus- la mujer ladeó la cabeza, acariciando el rostro del niño con las yemas de sus dedos.- Mi nombre es Ariadna de Acuario.

- ¿Va a ser usted mi madre?- preguntó a aquella mujer que llevaba la máscara plateada.

- No, tu maestra, llámame así a partir de ahora- la mujer subió a la parte trasera de aquel coche dejando la puerta abierta para que el niño hiciera lo mismo.

Kamus miró por última vez lo que había sido su hogar durante los dos últimos años de su vida, miró a Karl quien le esperaba al lado de la puerta abierta. Sin titubear, subió al coche que le conduciría a un nuevo hogar, no sabía dónde iba, de todas maneras no tenía donde ir. Una nueva vida iba a empezar para él.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura.


	2. 1 El Santuario

**Disclaimer; los personajes no me pertenecen son de su creador. El fic se realiza sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Advertencias; es un fic yaoi, si por algún motivo no te gusta o crees que puedes sentirte ofendido, por favor no lo leas.**

**

* * *

**

**1.El Santuario.**

El pequeño pensaba como habían resultado los acontecimientos que le llevaban a un futuro cada vez más extraño, en ningún momento pensó que las cosas fueran de esta manera. Ya había transcurrido unos meses desde que saliera del orfanato, en seguida que salió de allí supo que jamás regresaría, ni a éste ni a ningún otro orfelinato. Al ver aquella mujer, su maestra, supo que ella constituiría su familia, no sería su madre, pero sí su familia, aunque estuvieran separados. Y mientras caminaba por el terreno desértico y bajo el sol asfixiante de Grecia pensó en el día que siguiente a la salida del orfanato.

Karl condujo toda la noche el todo terreno, el niño estaba en el asiento de atrás con aquella mujer que quería que la llamase maestra, sentía el frío, el frío que provenía de ella, pero las personas no despiden frío¿verdad?. En algún momento se quedó dormido y al despertarse ya había amanecido.

- Buenos días, estamos en Suiza, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino- le dijo ella en un tono de voz muy suave, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba una bolsa con algo dentro.- Son croissants, tienes que comer algo.

Sin pensar un segundo, agarró la bolsa y comió, más bien engulló su contenido. Tenía tanta hambre que le dio igual que estuvieran un poco secos y fríos, en ese momento le parecieron el manjar más exquisito que podría haber sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Al cabo de unas horas, y haber ido por un camino de montaña, donde todo el tiempo pudo ver árboles diferentes a los que había visto alguna vez en su vida, se detuvieron ante una cabaña que parecía que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo.

Al entrar en aquella cabaña, llena de polvo y tapada por sábanas que se habían amarilleado, entendió que hacía tiempo que no había ido gente. Después de que los adultos inspeccionaran el lugar e intercambiaran palabras en un idioma que no pudo comprender nada. Su maestra se dirigió hacia él.

- Kamus, sólo lo diré una vez, así que escúchame con atención, porque esto será fundamental en tu vida, de hecho tu vida dependerá de ello – dijo ella poniéndose a la altura del niño. – Primero, tu nombre es únicamente Kamus, olvida que una vez tu apellido fue Lucca, olvida todo pasado y sobretodo que eres italiano, eres y siempre serás francés, por eso hablarás un francés más perfecto que nadie. ¡Júralo por tu vida Kamus¡Júralo!

- Lo juro – dijo el niño con la mano en el pecho, tal y como lo había visto hacer a un niño mayor ante el Sr. Dijon.

- Bien. Segundo, a partir de ahora tu vida, ya no te pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa Atenea y algún día espero que seas uno de sus mejores caballeros, para ser más concretos el Caballero de Oro de Acuario. Ser una caballero de Atenea es un gran honor concedido a unos pocos, cuyo deber es proteger a la diosa así como a la humanidad de todo aquello que intente dañarles. Un caballero tiene un cosmos eso le distingue de los demás humanos. No tengo más tiempo para explicarte lo que significa, de eso se ocupará Karl, pero lo más seguro será que cuando seas algo más mayor lo comprenderás.

- Tercero y no menos importante – alrededor de Ariadna el niño pudo ver como una luz brillante y blanca la rodeaba con matices de dorado, el niño intento retroceder pero los brazos de la mujer se lo impidieron, y él empezó a temblar, no por miedo sino por el frió que estaba sintiendo, tan intenso que pensaba que iba a congelarse de un momento a otro.

- Tranquilo- dijo Sagner, percatándose Kamus que estaba detrás de él y también le rodeaba como una aura blanca pero menos intensa que la de su maestra.

- El frío es nuestro poder, es nuestra arma, es parte de nuestro ser, nuestro aliado que puede volverse contra nosotros en cualquier momento. Por eso le controlamos, para que no nos controle. Y aunque ahora no lo creas, tú también lo controlarás pero para ello tendrás que entrenarte, aprender técnicas, algún día te vencerá el frío pero tú volverás a levantarte, porque tú no morirás como otros en el intento- dijo Ariadna poniéndose de pie. – No me importa que lo entiendas ahora, sólo que sigas adelante.

La mujer dejó de tener ese brillo alrededor de ella, Kamus no entendía nada, sólo que podía ver su aliento, que temblaba tanto que sus dientes castañeaban sin parar, que en el suelo de madera podía ver sobre el una capa de hielo que se había formado de la nada, al igual que en las ventanas y paredes del habitáculo donde se encontraba.

- Ahora me marcho. Karl se ocupará de todo hasta mi regreso. Hasta entonces Kamus que Atenea te proteja- y sin más Ariadna se marchó, dejando al niño en compañía del hombre.

Y el tiempo fue pasando, lentamente para Kamus, enseguida comenzó con inhumanos entrenamientos, con clases intensivas de francés y con el estudio de la civilización y lengua griega. No podía permitirse ningún error, ya que las consecuencias de ello suponían un castigo como el más leve no cenar y el más grave le conllevaba a una casi muerte.

Pero tal vez lo más difícil de asumir fue la idea de Atenea, una diosa que defendía a la humanidad, la diosa de la mitología griega, recordaba que en una clase le habían hablado de que los dioses griegos, éstos tenían varios dioses uno para cada cosa y le parecieron todos egoístas. Además en los orfanatos en los que había estado, le habían enseñado que sólo había un Dios, y no una multitud de ellos. Tal vez le habían mentido como el hecho que el ser humano no tiene poderes, como los superhéroes del comic que una vez vio al hijo de la cocinera del orfanato, pues Karl tenía una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, además de que congelaba todas las cosas que se propusiera, incluido el fuego, y podía hacer nevar en un día soleado.

Por las noches, el adulto es cuando le hablaba porque por las mañanas únicamente ordenaba o castigaba, siempre le hablaba en francés y ocasionalmente en griego, de la vida que le esperaba, que la cabaña sólo era un sitio temporal, ya que cuando su maestra volviera irían al Santuario, donde estaba la diosa y sus caballeros, los santos, todos con habilidades especiales y diferentes, él sería como uno más, de hecho ya empezaba a notar algo, empezaba a sentir eso que llaman cosmos.

Hoy Kamus se levantó antes del amanecer y vio que todo estaba tapado con las sábanas amarillentas de cuando llegó, hacía ya casi ocho meses. Karl había empacado sus cosas. Y entonces la vio, en la entrada con la misma máscara que cubría su rostro, su cabello largo estaba ahora recogido en una simple cola baja.

- Buenos días Kamus, nos vamos al Santuario. Recoge todo lo que sea necesario para el viaje- dijo Ariadna.- Espero que estos meses de estudio y entrenamiento den un fruto satisfactorio.

En unas horas estuvieron en el aeropuerto de Ginebra, subidos en un jet privado, nunca había subido a un avión, pero no se imaginó que tal día como hoy subiría en uno que tuviera tantos lujos. Durante el viaje miró por la ventana, nadie habló, ni siquiera entre los adultos. Conocía un poco más Karl, pero sabía que era un hombre de pocas palabras, sólo hablaba cuando tenía algo que decir, y debía ser con cierta relevancia, de lo contrario no hablaba para nada, eso era algo que le agradaba a Kamus, nunca había sido hablador.

Al bajar del avión notó el calor sofocante, durante esos meses se estaba acostumbrando al frío, no recordaba que el calor podía ser asfixiante, sobre todo en un país como Grecia, al principio del verano. No quería pensar como sería cuando el verano avanzara un poco más. Se acercó un poco más a su maestra, ella siempre despide frío.

- Kamus tienes que acostumbrarte a cualquier climatología. No te dije fueras a vivir en el frío, sino que tenías que controlarlo- dijo ella apartándose del niño, subiendo al coche que les esperaba.

El trayecto en coche fue más bien corto. Bajaron del coche y siguieron andando por un paraje desértico, no había árboles que pudieran dar sombra alguna, cuesta arriba, entonces a lo lejos lo vio, vio el Santuario de la diosa, nunca imaginó que fuera tan inmenso.

- Saben que estamos aquí. Kamus, ni se te ocurra alejarte de nosotros- dijo Karl cogiendo al niño.- No os podéis entretener más, señora.

- Iremos por un atajo- dijo Ariadna saltando de roca en roca, seguida de cerca por el hombre con el niño a sus hombros, quien se acostumbraba a la idea de que un santo es como un hombre con superpoderes.

A los poco minutos llegaron a lo que parecía un poblado, se detuvieron y Kamus volvió a tocar el suelo rocoso y ardiente.

- Yo no puedo ir más allá. Tengo tareas pendientes.

- Esta bien Karl, iré a mi casa y me presentaré al Patriarca- dijo ella.

- Todo irá bien – dijo el hombre.

- Desde luego. Sígueme Kamus – dijo seguida del niño que corría para alcanzarla.

Extenuado por la carrera, llegaron a lo que parecía un monumento, un edificio de forma cilíndrica, rodeado de columnas, en la entrada pudo ver el símbolo de acuario, esa debía ser una de las doce casas de que le había hablado Karl, el templo de Acuario, por tanto debían estar cerca del Palacio.

El niño siguió a su maestra adentro, sintió frío, algo que agradeció enormemente, el interior era todo de mármol gris. Oía el agua correr y a su derecha vio una fuente con la escultura de una mujer que llevaba sobre uno de sus hombros un cántaro, pero lo impactante de la escultura no era su belleza sino del material de que estaba hecha, al principio creyó que era cristal, pero no, era hielo.

- Es la Aguadora, está hecha del hielo eterno, la hizo el primer portador de la armadura de oro de acuario, de eso hace más de tres mil años y sigue igual que entonces – dijo su maestra.

- ¿Y no se funde?- preguntó el niño sorprendido.

- No, ese hielo no se fundirá ni en los próximo tres mil años. Un día, tú serás conocedor de su técnica y podrás crear el hielo eterno. Pero ahora, no es el momento de hablar de ello. Apártate, vas a ver la armadura de acuario- dijo ella poniéndose enfrente de la escultura. – ¡Acuario, ven a mí!

Un resplandor dorado vino de la fuente, la luz era casi cegadora, el niño retrocedió un paso. De las aguas surgía algo, una armadura completamente dorada que tenía la forma de un figura que sostenía una jarro en alto entre sus manos. En unos segundos, la armadura se hizo pedazos, estos se dirigieron a la mujer colocándose en diversas partes de su cuerpo, hasta cubrir gran parte de su anatomía, la máscara que siempre la había visto platead se volvió dorada y observo como el cosmos de la armadura y el de su maestra era uno. Parecía una diosa antes de una batalla.

- Marchemos, es hora de presentarse a la máxima autoridad.

Salieron del templo, subieron las escaleras que le condujeron a otra casa, totalmente diferente a la anterior. Mientras la atravesaban su maestra le habló.

- Es la casa de Piscis, no tiene guardián, por tanto no necesitamos de su permiso para pasar. En las demás casas que se encuentran escaleras abajo, algunas tienen guardián y otras no, si quieres atravesarlas debes pedir permiso a éste, en caso de no hacerlo y te introduces en ella, prepárate para morir. El custodio de una casa te puede conceder su autorización o no, normalmente no hay problema, pero de todas maneras evita ir a una de ellas sin mí.

Una vez subidos los últimos peldaños de las escaleras llegaron al patio central.

- Espero que hayas aprendido el griego suficiente para defenderte hablando, es lo único que se habla en el Santuario, es la lengua oficial, ya que podrás comprobar que somos de distintas nacionalidades – dijo ella al llegar ante la escultura de la diosa de dimensiones inmensas.

El niño miró la magnifica escultura la representación de la diosa a la que pertenecía, una obra de arte, podía sentir que estaba hecha de algo más que mármol. La escultura transmitía paz y serenidad, al mismo tiempo que poder.

Se adentraron en el Palacio, todas las personas que se encontraban se inclinaban ante su maestra en señal de respeto y miraban extrañadas al niño.

- Soy Ariadna de Acuario, solicito audiencia con el Patriarca para presentarle mi alumno Kamus- dijo al guardia de la puerta para que los anunciase.

En el momento que entraba el guardia, salieron dos hombres que como su maestra llevaban armaduras de oro, uno parecía molesto mientras que el más alto de los dos tenía una sonrisa en los labios, quien inmediatamente saludo a su maestra.

- Saludos Ariadna de Acuario, me alegra que hayas regresado al Santuario. Supongo que todo bien como siempre. ¿Y quién este niño?- centrando su atención en Kamus que sintió que era estudiado al mínimo detalle por ese hombre de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color atados en una coleta baja.

- Kamus, mi aprendiz. Ellos son dos caballeros de oro, él es Stavros de Géminis- indicando al hombre que había hablado – Y él es...

- Kael, caballero de oro del Escorpión - dijo el otro hombre de mirada verde y hechizante, que Kamus no podía dejar de admirar.- Ariadna me alegro que hayas regresado pero en estos momentos tengo algo deprisa, tal vez podamos hablar más tarde - y se marchó rápidamente seguido por el otro hombre.

- Kamus no mires así a un caballero y menos a uno de oro como el Escorpión. Es una falta de respeto a un superior, por muy impresionante que sean sus ojos –le regaño ella. - Cuando entres procura mostrar el máximo respeto. Si Karl no te lo ha dicho te lo digo yo ahora, el Patriarca es el representante de Atenea hasta que ella vuelva a estar entre nosotros. Así que es como si estuvieras ante la presencia de la mismísima diosa.

Eso ya lo sabía bien, durante meses Karl le había hablado del Santuario y de su funcionamiento. Sabía que había tres niveles de caballeros, a parte de los aprendices y soldados, el escalafón más bajo eran los de bronce, seguidos por los de plata y en la cúspide estaban los de oro, que únicamente eran doce, como los doce signos del zodiaco occidental, su maestra representaba el undécimo signo. Mientras que Karl es un caballero de plata, aunque nunca le ha dicho cual es su constelación.

- Podéis pasar señora- dijo el guardián que ahora les abría la puerta, permitiéndoles el acceso a la sala.

- Observa bien lo que hago y no hables sino te preguntan- dijo Ariadna al tiempo que traspasaba la puerta seguida del niño.

En opinión de Kamus, le falta luz, las cortinas están corridas, y únicamente hay dos antorchas al fondo, pero al menos está fresca. La sala es enorme, enfrente de él puede ver dos figuras, ambas vestidas con largas túnicas blancas, con mascarás oscuras, a simple vista parecen similares, pero la figura sentada en lo que parecía un trono de piedra, lleva un casco dorado, mientras a su lado se encuentra una figura de pie y su casco es rojo y más aparatoso con ese especie de murciélago.

- Ariadna, amazona de oro, del signo de Acuario, a vuestras ordenes santidad- dijo la mujer arrodillándose ante los dos enmascarados, acción que también repitió el niño.

- Me satisface que regreses después de varios meses de ausencia, Ariadna. También me sorprende que no lo hagas sola- aunque Kamus tiene su vista fija en el suelo, temeroso de los hombres que están enfrente de él, sabe que quien habla es el Patriarca, el hombre más importante después de la diosa, siente su poder, el cosmos, aunque no le manifieste, al igual que la otra figura que está a su lado.

- Su nombre es Kamus, es francés y está bajo la protección de Acuario, tiene potencial para ser mi sucesor, así que le he escogido como mi aprendiz, si su santidad está de acuerdo.

- ¿Un aprendiz¡Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya Ariadna!. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, fue para tu presentación por parte de Xilos. Y ahora eres una amazona de oro y vas a entrenar a un futuro santo de oro – la voz estaba cargada de nostalgia. – Mírame chico – ordenó el adulto. - Sí, tiene potencial para ser tu sucesor, realmente es un acuariano. No tengo nada que objetar Ariadna, a partir de este momento es oficialmente parte del Santuario. Espero jovencito que honres a la diosa como ella se lo merece y seas digno alumno de Acuario. Podéis retiraros los dos.

- Muchas gracias Gran Patriarca- dice ella mientras se levantaba.

- Un momento, por favor - dijo el hombre enmascarado al lado del máximo representante de Atenea.

- ¿Qué sucede Arles? – preguntó el hombre sentado que veía como el otro se dirigía hacía Ariadna y el niño.

Kamus miró fijamente al del casco rojo como se acercaba a él, se sentía estudiado, analizado por él como si buscase algo. No le gustaba ese hombre y no sabía por qué. Miro por un segundo a su maestra, quien observaba inmóvil la escena, salvo que había cerrado el puño izquierdo de una forma que se lo había visto a Karl hacerlo cuando se entrenaban y le iba a atacar.

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio Arlés habló.

- Bienvenido al Santuario Kamus, aprendiz de Acuario.

Inmediatamente de que Arles se diera la vuelta y regresara junto al Patriarca, se retiraron de las estancias del Palacio. Ariadna caminaba más deprisa que antes, con dirección a la casa de acuario. Donde les esperaba Karl con su armadura puesta, parecía la de un pez.

- ¿Cómo fue?- preguntó el robusto hombre.

- Como debía ir.

- En ese caso iré a presentar mis respetos al Gran Patriarca, mi señora- dijo Karl para salir con dirección al Gran Palacio de Atenea.

- Sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación Kamus – dijo lanzándole la bolsa que traía desde Suiza y el niño la había dejado olvidada junto a la fuente de la Aguadora.

El niño la siguió por la oscuridad de la casa, desde fuera no pareciera que tenía que ser tan grande. Se detuvieron ante una puerta de madera bastante gastada por el tiempo, al abrirla vio que l habitación estaba un poco descuidada y sucia, tenía un camastro con un colchón y una manta plegada, una mesa y una silla, una estantería sin nada en sus estantes y un armario algo destartalado, pero sin embargo a Kamus le gustó, por primera vez sintió que era su habitación, algo que ni siquiera había sentido nunca en los orfanatos ni en la cabaña.

- Límpiala y pontéela a tu gusto, después aséate en los baños del sótano, allí encontrará todo lo necesario para tu aseo. Mi habitación está en el otro lado del templo, si necesitas algo, dímelo- dijo ella saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Kamus miró a su alrededor y empezó a hacer lo que le habían ordenado, movió la cama y la mesa de lugar hasta que quedo a su gusto. Luego colocó las pocas pertenencias que tenía, es decir aquellas que Karl le había dado durante estos meses que habían convivido, sus libros de francés y griego, las prendas de abrigo que aquí seguramente no necesitaría y las que trajo del orfanato.

Cuando terminó de colocarlo todo, busco las escaleras que conducían al sótano, las encontró fácilmente, ya que una antorcha iluminaba su descenso. Cuando llegó al sótano se encontró con un distribuidor, por suerte la única puerta abierta era la que conducía a los baños. Quedo maravillado, al ver la pequeña cascada de agua caer, aquello no era una bañera sino una piscina ovalada, sin pensarlo dos veces se desvistió y se tiro al agua, algo de lo que se arrepintió en seguida ya que el agua estaba helada, talvez a cuatro o cinco grados, es que todo en aquella casa era frió. Se aseo rápido y busco a su maestra.

Encontró a Ariadna en la entrada del templo, sentada de forma elegante en las escaleras, ya no portaba aquella magnífica armadura, sino una túnica azul clara y su cabello estaba suelto.

- Siéntate a mi lado Kamus- dijo ella que enseguida se había percatado de su presencia.

- Sí, maestra- obedeció el pequeño de inmediato.

Ambos contemplaron el Santuario, y como la luz del atardecer bañaba el lugar. El niño veía las restantes casas donde supuestamente tenían que ser ocupadas por los caballeros de oro, no de forma muy clara ya que las rocas dificultaban su visión. Podía ver la zona que pertenecía a los caballeros de plata, los de bronce, el coliseo, algo más recóndito donde se suponía donde estaban las amazonas y otros sitios que ni siquiera le había descrito Karl. Y todo ello vigilado por la escultura gigantesca de Atenea.

- Es hermoso – dijo el niño maravillado.

- Sólo lo parece, el Santuario es como el hielo y la nieve, parecen hermosos y a veces lo son, pero otras son mortales. Lo mismo sucede con este lugar, hoy te parecerá hermoso, a partir de mañana ya no será hermoso – dijo ella volteando su rostro enmascarado. – Esta es tu primera lección Kamus, el Santuario es un sitio aparentemente hermoso, pero lleno de peligros. Tú procura mantenerte vivo y ser un buen caballero al servicio de Atenea y la humanidad.

- Sí maestra.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura.

Un millón de gracias por sus comentarios.


	3. 2 Maestro

**Disclaimer; los personajes no me pertenecen son de su creador. El fic se realiza sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Advertencias; es un fic yaoi, si por algún motivo no te gusta o crees que puedes sentirte ofendido, por favor no lo leas.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2. Maestro.**

- Buenos días Kamus, coge algo para comer. Nos vamos enseguida.

- Sí maestra – el pequeño se levantó de inmediato. Aún no había amanecido, faltaba casi una hora para ello.

Desde que había llegado al Santuario, hacía ya más de tres meses, los días se habían convertido en jornadas intensivas de entrenamientos físicos, tenía que ser más fuerte, de lo contrario perecería, le había dicho su maestra. Así como las mañanas se las dedicaba al entrenamiento físico, las tardes se dedicaba al estudio y práctica de las técnicas de los caballeros de hielo y la noche al estudio de la cultura, lengua y costumbres de la Antigua Grecia, de momento, pues Ariadna ya le había advertido que se preparara para otros estudios.

- ¡Vamos, no tenemos todo el día! - gritó ella desde la entrada de la casa de acuario.

El niño cogió dos manzanas, se las comería por el camino, siempre y cuando ella no decidiera ir saltando de roca en roca es una forma de caminar, aún no domina muy bien eso de salta como si fuera un saltamontes y más de una vez de se había caído golpeándose con las rocas, su pequeño cuerpo puede dar fe a través de las pequeñas cicatrices que lo marcaban.

- Intenta no quedarte tan retrasado - dijo ella al verle salir. Como él, llevaba ropas de entrenamiento pero sin protecciones a diferencia de que el niño sí.

- Sí maestra- dijo corriendo detrás de ella, intentando que la distancia que los separaba no fuera mayor, algo que no consiguió después que tomara el camino rocoso, lo cual significaba saltar.

Llegaron a su lugar habitual de entrenamiento, un lugar donde únicamente estaban ellos dos, apartado y rocoso, sin el mínimo rastro de vegetación alguna, que pudiera dar sombra alguna. Todas las mañanas consistía en hacer una tabla de ejercicios, a cuál más duro, cada día aumentaban el número de veces que tenía realizar el ejercicio, eso sin contar que se complicaba cada vez más. Pero Kamus notaba los cambios, sabía que ningún niño, salvo los del santuario, haría lo que hace él, notaba que su velocidad aumentaba como su resistencia, y lo más importante, esa especie de energía que sentía en ocasiones proveniente de él, su cosmos, aunque para eso era pronto todavía, pero al menos tenía algo y además sentía el de otros, en especial el de su maestra tan frío y extrañamente paciente, más bien calculador.

- ¡Saludos Ariadna! - ambos se voltearon a ver quien les había interrumpido su entrenamiento.

- ¡Buenos días Kael! - saludó su maestra. – Hace mucho que no te veía.

El niño se irguió enseguida, estaba ante uno de los caballeros de oro, el del signo de escorpión, pero en esta ocasión no portaba su armadura, sino al igual que ellos, llevaba ropa de entrenamiento.

- Así que tú eres Kamus. Tenía ganas de conocerte - dijo Kael colocándose delante del pequeño, al tiempo que se ponía a la altura. – Sabes lo afortunado que eres de tener a Ariadna como maestra, aprenderás mucho.

Kamus no podía de dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes y brillantes, nunca había visto unos tan bonitos, ni siquiera los grisáceos de Giselle, la enfermera del orfanato, podían competir contra ellos. De repente sintió calor en sus mejillas, no podía creer que se estuviera sonrojando.

- ¡Eres un encanto!- le sonrió Kael. Ahora si realmente se puso colorado el pequeño, ante el piropo y esa sonrisa que no sabía como describirla.

- Por favor Kael, no ves que es un niño – dijo Ariadna. – Modérate.

- Lo sé –se dirigió hacia ella. – Así que la Reina de las Nieves ha encontrado al Príncipe de Hielo.

- ¿Algún día dejarás de poner sobrenombres o apodos a la gente? Son molestos, caballero – dijo Ariadna.

- Vamos que tiene de malo – poniendo cara de inocente. - A veces son más correctos que el nombre dado por nuestros padres¿o me equivoco?

- Kamus no te detengas sigue con las flexiones, aún te faltan quinientas – ordenó Ariadna a su discípulo.

El niño inmediatamente se puso a realizarlas concentrándose en su ejercicio pero al tiempo que escucha a los adultos.

- En realidad he venido a pedirte un favor – dijo serio el escorpión.

- ¿Un favor¿Tú pidiendo un favor a mí? – se sorprendió Ariadna.

- No tiene nada de extraño que yo pueda pedirle un favor a una amiga¿o no?

- La verdad es que desde que te conozco, y de eso hace mucho, el orgulloso Escorpión Rojo nunca me ha pedido un favor. Debe tratarse de algo importante.

- Sí¿puedes cuidar a mis pequeñines durante mi ausencia? – poniendo una maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- No me puedo creer que quieras que cuide de eso, sabes como los detesto – en su tono se nota algo de molestia. - Stavros no puede hacerlo como siempre.

- Tiene una misión en el cabo Sounion durante un tiempo y yo me tengo que hacerme cargo del entrenamiento de su alumno en Milos.

- Poseidón – apenas susurró el nombre y la expresión de Kael se volvió seria, desapareciendo de su rostro cualquier tipo de sonrisa. – Acaso sospecha su Santidad de que...

- El renacer de nuestra amada diosa Atenea está próximo, no será la única que regrese – interrumpió Kael su tono de voz se había vuelto más frío. – Tal vez haya una guerra santa antes de lo que esperamos, tal vez ella se equivoque y tengamos que luchar.

El niño dejó de escuchar las voces de su maestra y del caballero del escorpión, los miró de reojo y solamente estaban de pie en silencio, mirando en dirección al Santuario, y así, estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que su maestra le regaño por no haber terminado las flexiones y como castigo le mando hacer doscientas más.

- Ya sé que no soy quien para decírtelo pero no eres un poco exigente con él, para sólo llevar unos meses va bastante bien, demasiado – le dijo Kael sintiendo por un segundo compasión por el niño.

- Este sitio es muy exigente. Además desde cuando tú consideras un entrenamiento duro, recuerdo cuando entrenaba junto a ti. Será que en este año de ausencia te has dejado influenciar más por las personas amorosas – se burló ella. El otro solamente se río ante el comentario.

- No te preocupes de tus estúpidos alacranes ya me encargaré de ellos – dijo ella recogiendo su cabello en una cola.- Pero al mínimo problema los congelaré.

- Gracias – dijo con sinceridad.

- Si te hago una pregunta me la responderás – dijo la maestra del niño.

Él asintió.

- ¿Por qué te llevas al discípulo de Stavros a entrenar a la Isla de Milos cuando puedes seguir haciéndolo aquí?

- Ya que me obligan a entrenar un alumno que no es mío, lo mínimo es decidir donde hacerlo. Además en esa isla es donde empecé mi entrenamiento antes de ir a Waset(1), en el fondo soy un nostálgico.

- Mentiroso – dijo ella en su oído. – Sé cuando me mientes, te conozco.

- Como tú, Reina de las Nieves también sé cuando mientes o escondes algo – dijo él acariciando su máscara, al tiempo que ella ponía la suya encima. – A veces me gustaría que todo volviera como antes, cuando éramos aprendices y no teníamos secretos, pero ya no podemos volver. Es el precio que pagamos por ser de esta orden, algo de nosotros se destruye pero luego no podemos recuperar.

- Es Arles quien nos destruye.

Él le sonrió tristemente y retiró su mano de la máscara. Se dirigió al niño que continuaba con sus flexiones, pero se detuvo al ver a ese hombre tan cerca de él y le miró directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos tan hechizantes.

- La próxima vez que no veamos, espero que seas más fuerte Príncipe de Hielo – dijo extendiendo su mano al niño.

- Adiós señor Kael – sintiendo el apretón suave del adulto.

- ¡Cuídate Ariadna! – se despidió Kael, para marcharse a una velocidad que el niño no pudo ver.

- ¡Hasta pronto amigo mío! – luego se dirigió a su alumno para regañarle nuevamente por haber interrumpido su entrenamiento.

* * *

En la proa del barco de mercancías que le llevaría a Milos, el caballero de oro Kael, se encontraba inquieto, él aún no era maestro, para ser correctos no encontraba el alumno apropiado, por muchos niños y niñas que viese y les hiciera pruebas, aunque fueran recomendados por el mismísimos Patriarca. No, ninguno tenía aquello que buscaba, aquello que un portador de la armadura del escorpión debe tener, aquello que no puedes describir sino únicamente sentirlo. Y ahora iba a ser maestro, durante unos meses de dos alumnos que ya tenían un maestro. 

- Maestro Kael – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Dime Saga.

- El capitán me ha dicho que le informe que llegaremos en unas tres horas a puerto.

- Perfecto – y preguntó. - ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

- En la bodega, escondido.

- ¡Que salga de allí! – exclamó molesto.

- Pero alguien podría vernos a los dos juntos y...

- Saga, ya no estamos en el Santuario, no va a pasar nada. Además, aquí nadie sabe nada del Santuario.

- Como ordenéis Maestro Kael- dijo el muchacho marchándose enseguida al interior del barco de carga.

Desde luego esto sería mas complicado que buscar y entrenar a su propio discípulo. Hacía unos meses se había enterado de unos de los mejores secretos de la Casa de Géminis, confesado por el propio Patriarca con el consentimiento del caballero de dicha casa. Y este no era otro que en varias ocasiones, por no decir la mayoría, había dos alumnos, dos hermanos gemelos para optar a la armadura, en esta ocasión Saga y Kanon. Pero lo que hacía realmente especial este hecho es que cuando uno de los gemelos consiguiera la armadura el otro estaría a las sombras, en caso de que el caballero de géminis muriera en combate éste sería sustituido de inmediato por su gemelo.

- Realmente curioso y triste destino permanecer a las sombras – dijo para sí mismo en voz alta..

Pero la revelación de tal secreto no fue nada de lo que a continuación se le ordenaba que tenía que hacer. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su Santidad; "_El caballero de géminis tiene encomendada una misión muy importante y no podrá hacerse cargo del entrenamiento de sus discípulos durante unos meses, al igual que yo, ni otro caballero. Es por todo ello, que te encomiendo el aprendizaje de los alumnos de la Casa de Géminis"_. La sorpresa que se reflejaba en su rostro era inmensa, su primer impulso fue negarse alegando que podía enseñar él, cuando sus técnicas eran totalmente diferentes. Pero eso no sirvió de nada, ni las siguientes excusas. Debía aceptar esta responsabilidad totalmente nueva para él.

- Y ahora heme aquí maestro suplente de Géminis.

Al menos aceptaron que se los llevara a Milos, de esta manera no sería necesario que uno se mantuviese en la sombra como hasta ahora. No le gustaba eso, nadie debe vivir a la sombra de nadie, y si él tenía que ser el maestro no pensaba consentirlo, por ese motivo salió del Santuario, quería libertad absoluta para entrenarles. Se decidió que el hermano menor de los gemelos, Kanon, sería él que permanecería oculto para todo el mundo, no se dejaría ver, y en caso de ser visto, se haría pasar por Saga.

- Maestro Kael¿queríais verme?

- Kanon, no necesitas ocultarte más, ni ser como Saga, ni aquí ni en Milos. Así que disfruta un poco y toma un poco de sol.

El muchacho miró a su gemelo que no dijo nada solo se limitaba a observar a su nuevo maestro. Así que sin más preámbulos se quitó la capucha que traía puesta y se sentó en la barandilla de proa hacia el mar.

- Eso esta mejor- le sonrió Kael.- Bien chicos quedan unas horas para llegar a puerto y me aburro, así que ya podéis empezar a contarme que os ha enseñado Stavros durante este tiempo.

Saga fue quien le relató todos los aspectos del entrenamiento que habían seguido, con cuidado de no desvelar nada esencial de las técnicas de géminis como le había advertido su maestro Stavros. Después de estar hablando casi dos horas sin interrupción, el aprendiz dio por finalizado su explicación. Kanon no había dicho ni una sola palabra, se limitaba a mirar hacia el mar con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- Gracias Saga, y tú no tienes nada que decirme Kanon.

- No, él ya lo ha dicho todo - contestó sin apartar su mirada en ningún momento del mar.

El resto de la travesía la pasaron en silencio. Después de desembarcar, fueron directos a la casa que en un tiempo fue el primer lugar de entrenamiento del Santo de Escorpio, una casa en una playa desierta, situada al sur de los acantilados. La casa es sencilla y se encuentra en un estado lamentable de conservación, sus paredes estaban agrietadas, la puerta y ventanas totalmente carcomidas, el techo sigue en su sitio, claro que ahora se podía ver el cielo desde el interior de la casa.

- ¡Es una ruina! – exclamó Kanon, recibiendo inmediatamente un codazo de su gemelo.

- Bueno eso se arregla cuando nos pongamos manos a la obra, y para mañana estará perfecto- dijo Kael, al tiempo que los jóvenes le miraban extrañados.

- Pero Maestro Kael, si no tenemos ni herramientas ni materiales – afirmo Saga.

- Piensa hacerlos aparecer de la nada – y Kanon recibió su segundo codazo por parte de su hermano.

El adulto se dirigió dentro de la casa y comenzó a sacar aquello que le pudiera servir o no, encontró las herramientas prácticamente oxidadas. Se dirigió hacia los gemelos con una sonrisa pícara y les comenzó a darles instrucciones para reparar la casa.

Después de conseguir que la casa tuviera un aspecto mejor, al caer la noche, los gemelos creían que por fin podrían descansar, pero no sabían cuan equivocados estaban, ya que Kael les obligó a hacer combate entre ellos, terminaron agotados en el suelo. Pero al menos ya se podían ir a dormir.

La primera semana para los jóvenes resulto agotadora, estaban acostumbrados a que los entrenamientos duros, ambos desde hacía cuatro años eran discípulos de Stavros de Géminis, el hombre que vino a buscarles el día que murieron sus padres en aquel accidente automovilístico. Ambos habían conseguido desde hacía tiempo el nivel de los caballeros de plata, pero Kael los trataba como si estuvieran al nivel de un caballero de oro.

- ¡No puedo más! – exclamó Kanon cayendo al suelo agotado.

- No debemos hacerlo, el maestro Kael nos hará repetir los ejercicios – dijo su gemelo intentado vanamente que se levantará y no caerse el mismo, pues se encontraba tan exhausto como su hermano.

- Gemelos si uno cae, los dos recibirán el castigo. ¡Venga no es tan difícil! Yo he hecho lo mismo antes de que se levantaren y no me ha costado tanto.

- ¡Claro como usted es un caballero de oro¡Yo no lo soy!- le gritó Kanon.

- Maestro Kael no tenemos el nivel de los caballeros de su rango. ¡No podemos más! – dijo Saga.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kael estaba frente a ellos, con una expresión atemorizante y mirada depredadora, los dos jovencitos no podían creer que fuera el mismo hombre. Les agarró del cuello y los levantó por los aires.

- Para ser un caballero de oro de Atenea hay que estar dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa y desearlo con tal intensidad que el destino no sea otro que llevar la armadura. No basta por la elección que vuestro maestro hizo en vosotros, porque sino lucháis para conseguirlo, ya podéis regresar al Santuario y optar por una armadura de plata, ya que podéis hacerlo- después le soltó y regresó a la casa.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya habían completado su entrenamiento, los dos regresaron a la casa completamente agotados, estaban dispuestos a quedarse dormidos de pie. Pero al entrar en casa se encontraron con Kael con una suculenta cena y felicitándoles por el día de hoy, ya que si habían superado el entrenamiento en un día no muy lejano serían caballeros de la armadura dorada.

Los días iban pasando y los entrenamientos se intensificaban. Pero un día por la mañana fueron ellos dos al mercado a por víveres, ya que el caballero de escorpión se había ido por una misión que le había mandado el Patriarca, dejándoles solos durante dos días. Así que ahora eran totalmente independientes y libres para hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no les trajera consecuencias negativas les había dicho Kael.

- Deberíamos darnos prisa en comprar lo necesario y proseguir con el entrenamiento – decía Saga al tiempo que pagaba por las patatas recién compradas.

- Yo opinó que deberíamos divertirnos, por una vez podrías dejar de pensar en lo que debes hacer y hacer lo que quieres- dijo su gemelo al tiempo que le cogía la bolsa con el dinero y lo guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

- ¡Kanon devuélveme eso ahora mismo! – ordenó el mayor de los gemelos.

- ¡No, ahora vamos a comprar lo que yo quiera! – le contestó Kanon caminando más deprisa entre la multitud.

- ¡No seas infantil!- le gritó Saga.

Entre la gente podía oírse la risa de Kanon, le divertía hacer enfadar a su hermano, le fastidiaba que su hermano tuviera ese sentido de la responsabilidad y el deber tan exagerados. En su infalible opinión como así él creía, Saga debería vivir un poco, y sobretodo divertirse como antes lo hacían los dos.

- ¡Auch! – exclamó molesto Kanon ante el golpe recibido en el estómago. Miró al causante del dolor, un niño pequeño con cabellos azulados parecidos a los suyos pero más oscuros. - ¡Maldito mocoso!

El pequeño que había caído al suelo se levantó y encaró a quien le había gritado, mirándole directamente a los ojos, haciendo que le más mayor se paralizara por un segundo por esa mirada tan depredadora, por un momento pensó que le miraba Kael.

- ¡Estúpido mira por donde andas! – le dijo el niño que no debía tener más de siete años y le dio una patada en la espinilla, para luego irse corriendo perdiéndose entre el gentío del mercado.

- ¡Espera que te atrape mocoso! – le grito al tiempo que se masajeaba la zona golpeada. Su hermano estuvo enseguida a su lado, quien lo había visto y sonreía divertido ante la situación.

- Te lo mereces – le dijo Saga. – Anda, terminemos de comprar y volvamos a la casa.

- Ese niño me ha dado una buena patada, me duele bastante – metió su mano en el bolsillo y su rostro se volvió lívido.

- Por favor, no me digas que has perdido el dinero – el tono de voz dejaba entrever su enfado.

- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió y miró hacia donde se había ido el niño. - ¡Ese maldito crío me ha robado!

- ¡Mierda Kanon¡El maestro Kael nos va a matar! – ahora la voz de Saga además de enfadada sonaba preocupada.

El gemelo menor ya no escuchaba a su hermano, había ido en busca de esa sabandija que había robado a un futuro caballero de oro. Cuando le encontrara le iba hacer pedazos, se iba arrepentir de lo que había hecho.

Al cabo de un par de horas de buscar por todo el pueblo, incluso entrando en algunas casas de donde le habían sacado a gritos y amenazas, Kanon comenzaba a impacientarse. Saga también buscaba al pequeño pero tampoco encontró rastro alguno.

- A lo mejor es un turista – comentó Saga.

- Me insulto en un perfecto griego – afirmó Kanon.

- Puede ser un turista griego del continente.

- No, ese criajo de las narices es de esta isla. Estará escondido en alguna parte, tal vez fuera del pueblo en sus alrededores. Hay unas cuantas casas antes de llegar al pueblo.

Siguieron buscando pero sin éxito alguno. Se estaba haciendo tarde, el día ya atardecía, así que decidieron regresar para la casa. Los hermanos estaban preocupados por el que diría a Kael cuando regresara, no podían mentirle, se daría cuenta, de hecho saben por boca de su maestro que el escorpión huele las mentiras y no se le podía engañar nunca.

- El maestro Kael se disgustará con nosotros mucho – decía cabizbajo Saga.

- Contigo no creo, a mí ya es otra cosa.

- Pero yo soy el responsable del dinero y ahora te lo han robado.

- No me lo hubieran robado si no te lo hubiera tomado de las manos. No puedes ser responsable de mis actos Saga, solo eres mayor que yo por una hora. Supongo que algún día te darás cuenta y dejarás de protegerme.

Continuaron caminando en paralelo del acantilado, hasta que vieron un grupo de jóvenes de su edad que rodeaban a un niño pequeño. Los gemelos sintieron curiosidad, la posibilidad de interactuar con gente fuera del Santuario les parecía entretenido, se preguntaban que hacía el resto del mundo cuando ellos se preparaban para ser caballeros, porque después de todo son a las personas y Atenea a los que protegen.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó Kanon riendo y se dirigió hacia el grupo. - ¡Es ese niño!

Cuando estuvo mas cerca, vio que en realidad que lo que hacían era zarandear y golpear al pequeño de un lado al otro, el pequeño intentaba golpearlos con sus puños y lanzarles patadas, incluso dentelladas intentaba dar. Al tiempo que una niña que daba vueltas fuera del círculo les gritaba que se pararan, diciéndoles que iban a hacer daño, pero los otros solo se reían.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por un niño huérfano Calixto? – preguntó uno.

- ¡Vete a casa! – dijo otro.

La niña vio al recién llegado, un niño que parecía mayor que todos ellos, tal vez de unos trece años, y con ojos suplicantes le imploró al desconocido que ayudará al más pequeño.

- Yo solo quiero recuperar la bolsa de dinero que me quitó – le contestó Kanon.

- Ya le has oído Calixto. Nadie va ayudar un maldito huérfano que además es un ladrón– dijo uno de los niños que había hablado antes propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara del más pequeño, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- Por favor dejarle, es muy pequeño y él no ha querido hacerlo, seguramente no ha tenido otra alternativa para poder comer – dijo ella al tiempo que intentaba llegar al pequeño que se encontraba en el suelo con el labio partido e intentaba ponerse de pie, pero sin dejarles de mirar desafiante a sus agresores.

Saga que también se había acercado, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación, en especial cuando uno de esos niños saco una navaja, aunque ese niño le hubiera quitado el dinero a su hermano, no era una pelea justa para el pequeño.

- ¿Qué os ha hecho para que lo tratéis así? – preguntó Saga llamando la atención de todos incluso del más pequeño.

- No te metas en esto, es un huérfano que no tiene a nadie. Así que podemos hacer lo que queramos con él, incluso marcarle como un maldito huérfano que es – dijo el niño de la navaja, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada se encontraba en el suelo gritando de dolor.

- Eh tú¿por qué lo has hecho? – increpó uno de los niños dirigiéndose hacia el autor del que había golpeado a su amigo.

- Yo que tú me quedaría donde estás o me marcharía – dijo Kanon haciendo crujir sus nudillos. – Y lo he hecho porque no soporto que la gente crea que pueda hacer lo que quiera a un huérfano porque cree que están solos. ¡No somos animales!

- Nadie... te ha... pedido... ayuda – dijo el pequeño ladrón poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo para dar una patada a unos de sus maltratadores. – ¡Yo solo me basto!

- ¡Os vamos hacer picadillo! – gritaron todos abalanzándose contra Kanon y el pequeño.

- Lo dudo mucho – dijo Saga comenzando a golpear a los niños antes de que hicieran más daño al pequeño, su hermano se bastaba solo para defenderse. En segundos terminó todo.

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación nadie tenía previsto que ocurriera. Todo fue muy rápido, nadie vio como fue exactamente ni siquiera los gemelos, pero para cuando se dieron cuenta el pequeño de cabellos azulones estaba al borde del precipicio a duras penas manteniendo el equilibrio, para luego caer de espaldas por el acantilado.

- ¡Noooo! – gritó Calixto.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – dijeron unos.

- ¡Corred! – exclamaron otros.

Pero los gemelos se precipitaron al borde del acantilado y Kanon no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó.  
Saga se volteó a la niña y le dijo.

- Sabes la vieja casa de la playa que está a tres kilómetros de aquí – la niña aterrorizada asintió. – Lleva nuestras cosas allí – y saltó como su hermano lo había hecho unos segundos antes.

Kanon no comprendía él por qué de sus acciones, todavía no entendía como es que estaba arriesgando su vida por un niño que ni siquiera sabia el nombre, que le había robado, dado una patada e insultado. Pero a pesar de ello no había dudado en ayudarlo a defenderse de esos imbéciles y energúmenos, ahora estaba buceando para encontrarle antes de que muriera ahogado o aplastado contra las rocas, rezando a la Diosa Atenea que le guiase hasta él. En medio de aquella oscuridad guiado por un reflejo, nadó velozmente hacia delante y le vio. Sin más dilaciones tomó el pequeño cuerpo y subió a la superficie del agua lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Kanon!- llamó Saga acercándose a él.

- ¡Es increíble¡Respira! – explicó Kanon. - Debemos llegar a la orilla.

- La playa no está muy lejos, unos kilómetros a nado. Ya lo llevaré yo.

- Olvídalo Saga, soy mejor nadador que tú, puedo llevarlo todo el trayecto – comenzó a nadar.

Los gemelos nunca habían nadado tan rápido como este día, eran plenamente conscientes que el pequeño necesita ayuda urgente, pues ya era un milagro que aún siguiera viviendo después de caer desde semejante altura y no haber muerto. Sobretodo Kanon no estaba dispuesto que ese ladrón se muriera en sus brazos, nadaba a la misma velocidad que su hermano Saga a pesar de que para él era mucho más dificultoso y sino era suficiente el oleaje era cada vez más bravo, pero eso no importaba. Al final consiguieron llegar a la playa.

- Saga – llamó Kanon con el niño en sus brazos cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando salió del agua.

- Ya lo llevaré yo – dijo Saga tomando al niño entre sus brazos. – Descansa hermanito, lo has hecho muy bien.

Kanon vio como su hermano corría hacia la casa donde ahora vivían, vio salir de ella a la niña que estaba con ellos y detrás pudo reconocer la silueta de Kael, así que su maestro suplente había regresado antes de lo esperado.

- Será mejor levantarme antes de que me tache de debilucho – dijo Kanon levantándose de la arena.

Dentro de la casa Kael se encargó de todo. Pensaba en lo acaecido, le sorprendió encontrarse a una niña llorando en la puerta de la casa, lo primero que pensó fue que algo le había sucedido a los gemelos, pero la niña entre sollozos le explicó algo referente a una pelea, después alguien cayendo por el acantilado y los gemelos saltando para rescatarle. Eso le había puesto más nervioso hasta que sintió el cosmos de los gemelos. Respirando un poco más tranquilo, al verlos observó que Saga traía a alguien en brazos, un niñito que había sobrevivido milagrosamente a una caída que ningún humano lo hubiese hecho. El mayor de los gemelos le relató todo.

La niña se fue al cabo de unos momentos al ver que dejaba al más pequeño en buenas manos, prometiendo regresar al día siguiente.

- ¿Por qué no despierta? – preguntó Saga quien no se había apartado de ese niño de cabellos azules por más de cuatro horas.

- No te preocupes, no creo que despierte hasta mañana. Por qué no te vas a dormir y te llevas a tu hermano contigo pues se está cayendo de la silla – dijo el caballero de escorpión, observando como Kanon dormitaba, pero de vez en cuando abría un ojo para ver como estaba el más pequeño. – La niña, Calixto no te ha dicho su nombre.

- Me parece que ella le llama bicho, pero dudo que ese sea su nombre.

- Encuentro que es apropiado para él – dijo Kanon hablando por primera vez desde que había entrado en la casa.

- Abu...elo – murmuró el niño entreabriendo los ojos.

- Parece que despierta – dijo Saga acercándose más a la cabecera, mientras que Kanon se levanta de la silla.

- ¿Quiénes... sois?

- Hola pequeño, yo soy Kael y ellos mis alumnos, Saga y Kanon. Será mejor que descanses has tenido mucha suerte de seguir con vida.

- La suerte no existe... para mí – dijo con sonrisa burlona.

Entonces el pequeño miró fijamente quien le estaba hablando abriendo completamente sus ojos. Y en ese momento Kael lo supo, al mirarle a los ojos, al sentir un débil cosmos en él, aquél que solo puede pertenecer a un futuro caballero de escorpión, por fin había encontrado a su alumno, nunca lo hubiera pensado que en este lugar, en aquella isla de las Cicladas, iba a encontrar a su discípulo y sucesor.

- Dime¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Milo- respondió el pequeño ladrón.

* * *

**Notas de autor:Siento que falten algunas comas y signos, pero ya conocemos como es este progama, tiende a comerselos. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura**.

(1) El nombre antiguo para la ciudad egipcia que los griegos llamaron Tebas.


End file.
